Ça commence par des bosses
by Yumi Take
Summary: Comment Hibari et Mukuro en sont-ils arrivés à cette relation équilibrée que tous envient? Et si l'on vous disait que tout avait commencé avec un viol...


Ça commence par des bosses…

Résumé : Comment Hibari et Mukuro en sont-ils arrivés à cette relation équilibrée que tous envient ? Et si l'on vous disait que tout avait commencé avec un viol…

Rating : T

Pairing : 6918 et 8059 en fond

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, quant à l'histoire… Y'a pas d'histoire… -_-"

°O°O°O°O°O°

Regardant les gardiens de la Brume et du Nuage, Hayato se demandait comment ils faisaient pour se supporter, et surtout pour rester en couple. Parce que oui, c'était officiel à présent, même si la plupart des gardiens l'avaient déjà deviné, Rokudô Mukuro et Hibari Kyôya étaient amants depuis maintenant dix longues années ponctuées de menaces de meurtre et d'insultes.

Le gardien de la Tempête se souvenait encore de la tête du boss quand il avait appris la nouvelle. A ce souvenir, il ne put retenir un petit sourire.

A désormais trente-cinq ans, Gokudera était heureux dans la famille et méritait vraiment son titre de bras droit du dixième boss Vongola. Il avait de plus trouvé un compagnon de route en la personne de Yamamoto Takeshi, avec qui il filait l'amour parfait depuis cinq ans, même si ses sentiments étaient bien plus anciens que ça. Mais même en faisant tous les efforts du monde, Smokin' Bomb Hayato et son amant ne pouvaient égaler l'ex-chef du comité de discipline et l'illusionniste, désormais sorti de Vendicare, en matière d'équilibre dans leur relation.

Car oui, ces deux là, malgré leur ancienne haine ne pouvaient que faire des envieux. Ils étaient libres, tout en restant fidèles l'un à l'autre. Ils semblaient se haïr, mais leurs regards enflammés disaient le contraire.

Hayato se posait en ce moment la question que toute personne au courant de leur relation se posait : _Mais comment cela avait-il commencé ?_

Si l'on s'en tenait à leurs explications, lorsque Mukuro avait été libéré il y a dix ans, Hibari s'était rendu compte que sa haine viscérale s'était muée en amour. _Si l'on s'en tenait à leurs explications._

Tout cela semblait un peu trop beau pour être vrai et tous se demandaient quelle était la vérité. Mais ils pourraient harceler les deux amants de questions que rien n'y ferait.

Ils s'étaient promis de garder le silence sur la vérité pour ne choquer personne – et pour ne pas salir l'honneur du gardien du Nuage aussi.

Car, en réalité, toute leur histoire avait commencé le jour où Hibari Kyôya, alors âgé de seize ans, s'était rendu à Kokuyo Land pour mettre un terme à cette mascarade sanglante visant à éliminer un par un les meilleurs combattants de Namimori. Ce jour là, le chef du comité de discipline avait perdu un combat. Il avait également perdu son honneur. Ce jour là, immobilisé par une illusion, il n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que d'assister à son viol. Il n'avait rien pu faire à part gémir lorsque les mains de Mukuro avaient parcouru son corps pour la première fois. Il n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que hurler lorsque l'illusionniste avait violé son intimité sans aucune douceur. Il s'était haï autant qu'il avait haï l'autre pour lui avoir fait subir cette humiliation.

Plus tard, peu avant le combat des bagues, il était revenu et s'était montré à nouveau devant lui. Hibari avait voulu le tuer. L'autre était trop fort. Celui qui avait été désigné comme le nuage ne put se défendre et subit à nouveau l'humiliation du viol. Cette fois-ci était peut être pire que la précédente, puisqu'il n'avait pas d'excuse à sa faiblesse. Cette fois encore, il ne put se retenir de gémir alors que l'autre le prenait.

Longtemps après que Mukuro soit parti, des larmes amères coulaient encore sur le visage du chef du comité de discipline, perles de lumière remplies de colère et de haine, roulant sur les joues d'un ange au cœur de glace.

L'illusionniste revint plusieurs fois. Kyôya ne se défendait presque plus, irréversiblement attiré par celui qui le détruisait de l'intérieur. Tel un papillon attiré par la lueur d'une bougie et finit par se brûler les ailes, Hibari ne pouvait lutter contre lui.

Leurs étreintes devenaient de plus en plus violentes, le Nuage se mêlant de plus en plus au "jeu" et Mukuro ne cherchant pas à retenir ses pulsions.

On dit que la haine engendre l'amour et inversement. Dans leur cas, la violence à engendré la passion. Plus leur étreintes étaient violentes, plus ils les appréciaient. Et plus Hibari avait de mal à lutter contre cette attirance qui ne pouvait que le détruire.

Finalement, la pression devint trop forte. Juste après sa libération, le gardien de la Brume vint le voir dans sa chambre, et alors qu'il gémissait une fois de plus le nom de son amant, Kyôya murmura un "je crois que je t'aime" empli de désespoir. Il venait de permettre à l'illusionniste de le manipuler à sa guise. Etrangement, l'autre n'en fit rien et l'embrassa tendrement, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite.

Peu de temps après, ils annonçaient la nouvelle de leur relation aux autres gardiens. Mukuro avait particulièrement apprécié la tête de Sawada Tsunayoshi. Il semblait à la limite de l'infarctus. A son âge, si ce n'est pas malheureux !

Il avait été désolé de rendre Chrome malheureuse, mais celle-ci avait vite compris qu'elle devait tourner la page en voyant les efforts que Ken et Chikusa faisaient pour lui redonner le sourire.

Quant à Hibari, et bien… Il avait du faire preuve d'un grand self-control pour ne pas éclater de rire à la vue du visage décomposé de Dino. Lui qui voulait tant trouver une petite amie à son disciple préféré avait eu une grande déception en voyant que tous ses efforts n'avaient servi strictement à rien… Avant de se consoler à la pensée que Kyôya ne pourrait pas lui refiler ses gamins parce qu'il avait une mission et qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en occuper. Il aimait les enfants, mais devoir faire le baby- sitter vingt-sept heures sur vingt-quatre parce que leur père est en mission ne lui faisait pas franchement envie. Quand il apprit ça, le gardien du Nuage songea sérieusement à l'adoption.

Et ils étaient là, dix ans après, assis sur un banc dans le parc en se demandant comment serait le futur. Et à profiter du moment présent qu'ils passaient en la compagnie de l'autre.

The End _(or not…)_

_

* * *

_

Yumi : Voilà, fini !!! ^^

??? : T'as battu ton record là ! Un seul soir pour écrire tout ça…

Yumi : Haha !!! _(sourire à la Yamamoto)_ Au fait, t'es ma conscience, mais je sais toujours pas ton nom…

??? : Ben… Appelle-moi Grand Maître Vénéré !!!

Yumi : Mouais… Yume ira très bien… -_-''

Yume : Toi, t'as encore fait une overdose d'Alice Human Sacrifice…

Yumi : Te plains pas, j'aurais pu t'appeler Chibi Yume !!! ^^

Yume : Nan, ça va merci… Pourquoi t'as laissé ce suspense à la c*n à la fin ?

Yumi : J'hésite encore à écrire une suite où le point de vue serait de Dino au début…

Yume : Death Fic ?

Yumi : Si je l'écris, oui. u.u

Yume : Bon, laissez des reviews pour dire ce que vous pensez de ce truc _(voix de Yumi au fond : Eh !!!)_ et si vous voulez une suite.

Yumi : Bye, et que la force yaoïste soit avec vous ! ^^

Yume : Arrête avec cette phrase stupide !


End file.
